1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage containers, and more particularly, a luggage container with an integrated cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has always been a need to protect one""s luggage from exposure to natural elements, general wear-and-tear, and overall deterioration, just as there always been a need for luggage to effectively protect the contents placed within. The need to protect luggage from such conditions has increased more so due to the rising cost of quality-crafted luggage and subsequent maintenance. These costs are compounded by the fact that some luggage items are manufactured with perishable materials such as leather and are subject to a higher rate of deterioration.
Prior art has shown the use of protective covers for various items including luggage to increase the useful life of the product. However, such covers for luggage are often separate and detached. Consequently, the luggage user must constantly be aware of the environmental conditions that his luggage may be exposed to. Should weather conditions worsen, the user must then immediately extract the cover and encase the luggage item for protection. Normally, effective luggage covers are bulky and awkward and, due to their relatively large surface areas, the covers often occupy large amounts of valuable space within the main compartments of the luggage containers if transported. Subsequently the user is required to open the main compartment in transit, search for and extract the cover, and finally deploy it. This time consuming process allows for further exposure of the luggage container to the elements.
In addition, these covers are not likely to be tailored to the dimensions of the luggage item. Accordingly, a cover may prove to be too small (in the case of a large suitcase) or too large (in the case of smaller xe2x80x9ccarry-onxe2x80x9d luggage) for the luggage container it is attempting to protect. Should a cover be too small for the intended luggage item, a portion of the luggage may remain exposed. The resulting disparity in deterioration between the exposed and covered areas of the luggage item may detract from the aesthetic and physical qualities of the luggage item. Also, during transport, the leading edge of the undersized cover may allow the cover to become caught on protruding objects. This situation also arises for protective covers that may be too large for its intended luggage container, where loose portions of the cover may get snagged or get caught in moving parts such as a luggage conveyor system at an airport.
Prior art has attempted to address the concern of better fitting covers for luggage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,796 issued to Trevino on Aug. 28, 2001 illustrates the use of a drawstring in covers incorporated into backpacks. This system may work well with backpacks and smaller luggage containers which can be handled easily without requiring the container to be set down and allow for a facet of the container to be exposed. However, bulkier luggage containers such as suitcases require covers with more robust means of enclosing the container than drawstrings. During transport and handling, bulkier luggage containers would create undue pressure against the contraction provided by the drawstring, thus expanding the aperture and allowing a portion of the luggage to be exposed. Should the perimeter controlled by the drawstrings be great enough, the luggage container could slip out from within the cover.
Although various attempts have been made to solve the problem of effectively covering a luggage container, as cost and extravagance of luggage containers increase, an improved design is required. The present invention is designed to provide a luggage system whose aesthetic nature and durability are effectively protected without inconveniencing the user.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved luggage that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to ensure that the luggage user has convenient and efficient access to the protective cover for that luggage.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a luggage container with an integrated cover comprises a first compartment having at least front, rear and side surfaces; a second compartment formed on the rear side surface of the first compartment; wherein the second compartment has a cover defining and providing access to the second compartment; and a protective cover made of weatherproof material attached inside the second compartment, the protective cover forming a shell encompassing the first compartment such that the cover is extracted and deployed from the opened second compartment, and when the second compartment is closed, the cover is enclosed within the second compartment.
According to one aspect of the preferred embodiment, the integrated protective cover contains apertures for access to handles located on the luggage container and apertures for wheels located on the bottom of the luggage container to function while the protective cover is deployed.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the protective cover is made of water resistive material.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the second compartment is formed on the first side surface of the first compartment.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings. Therefore, it is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention as claimed.